


Of Life, Death, and Things Inbetween

by Skegulium



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other, Unbeta'd, i'll add more tags as i find more things to write about, or get more prompts about, or mostly so to be honest, prompt drabbles, there might be more characters, which feel free to send some to me, winks loudly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skegulium/pseuds/Skegulium
Summary: A collection of Apex Legends drabbles with a focus on Caustichound. These are prompts sent to  me and I'm always accepting more and I'll be adding to this after time.





	Of Life, Death, and Things Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first Caustichound drabble I've gotten on tumblr! The prompt was:
> 
> "It’s a head canon of mine that bloth knows a form of sign language, maybe you could have them teaching it to Caustic, or since crows can mimic teaching their birds to respond"
> 
> I uh, got a little carried away so it's not quite teaching per say but them messing around now.

“He is speaking to you.”   
  
“What?”

Alexander blinked. It wasn’t often that things took him by surprised - but Bloodhound was special like that, weren’t they? Their head tilted from side to side, charms clicking in the night and he could almost hear the soft sound of a chuckle from behind the plastic.   
  
“Huginn. He is speaking to you.”   
  
In front of them stood their raven. Huginn was his name, apparently, and he was a clever little shit. Alexander found that out the hard way after weeks and weeks of the tiny little thing harassing him. Rocks in his drinks, droppings on his clothing - every time Bloodhound was so much as in the  _ vicinity _ , Huginn was there to make his life just a little bit harder.   
  
It’s not like he blamed him though. After all, their first meeting was, well… Alexander tried to kill him, didn’t he? Tried to test out a new formula on the poor crippled bird right before Bloodhound themselves came and murdered him right back. He and the bird never did get along since then, not after the two legends began to spend more time with each other.   
  
But that’s what this little session on the barrack roofs was for, wasn’t it? It was him, the bird, Bloodhound and a bag of dried fruit and, well. Alexander couldn’t really say how well this was going except it seems like the two of them had a cautious truce with each other. Who knows how long that’d hold up the moment Bloodhound turned their back though…   
  
The hunter didn’t seem fazed by any of their squabbling however. They gestured at the bird again and Huginn made the peculiar motion again. One wing flapped as it lifted a leg and it dipped it’s head and it brought up one balled up foot to it’s beak and almost seemed to salute him. “See?” they said.   
  
“Well what does it mean?” Alexander asked gruffly, eyebrows raised behind his reading glasses.   
  
The bag of fruit rustled in Bloodhound’s hands as they shook out a piece and they held it up delicately to Huginn’s face. The bird was unsurprisingly gentle as it took the piece from their fingers and it shook its head as swallowed it. “It means  _ matur -  _ food. He would like us to give him something to eat. Here, Alexander -” A gloved hand reached out and took his and pulled it close. There’s a brief moment of surprise and excitement as Alexander felt the gentle touch of fingers cupping the back of his hand and he couldn’t help but stand there patiently as they shook out another little treat into his palm. Then, they let go and pointed at Huginn.

“Go on. He will not bite. I will make sure of it.”   
  
There was quite a bit Alexander could say to that. He could point out that their bird has been attempting to make his life miserable for weeks now, or that they couldn’t  _ actually _ guarantee that Huginn wouldn’t make an attempt on the well being of his  _ fingers _ but…   
  
Oh, damn it all, Bloodhound was too trusting. Too  _ earnest. _ It was endearing in it’s own way how genuine and light hearted they seemed when they weren’t slipping knives between ribs and even as Alexander studied the glint of light against their goggles, he could tell they must have the most hopeful look on their face right now. Even if he did get attacked by this winged hellion, perhaps he could convince Bloodhound spend more time with him treating the wounds and that thought of spending more time with them was enough to have the legend sigh and hold up the bit of fruit.   
  
Huginn, on the other hand, was much, much less readable and that was an achievement considering that he wasn’t wearing a plastic  _ mask _ . It’s head cocked to one side as it eyed up Alexander’s fingers and for a moment, there was quiet. Green eyes met beady black and they stared each other down for a second, then two, then three …  
  
And then it  _ struck. _   
  
In Alexander’s defense, he was a legend. He spent his days being shot at in the ring with pistols and grenades and bombs. HIs reflexes have been honed by days sweating in the hot sun fighting for his life and when that bird attacked, how could they not kick in? There was a flurry of wings and feathers as it lunged forward and Alexander  _ cursed _ as he felt hardened beak snap at his hand and he dropped the fruit and flinched back.   
  
“He tried to bite me!” Alexander exclaimed and he whipped his head around to look at Bloodhound. “I felt it, he almost took my finger off!” Huginn wasn’t even  _ remorseful _ . The damnable bird hopped down the moment the fruit fell and it immediately picked it off the ground before swooping back to land on Bloodhound’s shoulder.    
  
Bloodhound on the other hand, seemed to be tickled  _ pink. _ Loud clear pells of laughter echoed in the night air as their shoulders shook, sending Huginn’s wings flapping as he tried to find a perch. It’s such a lovely sound - so  _ genuine _ \- it almost made up for the fact Alexander almost lost a digit.   
  
Almost.   
  
Shaking his poor abused fingers, he shot the hunter a glowering look. “You said you’d  _ stop  _ him from biting me. Or was that your plan, all this time?”   
  
It took a moment for the laughter to subside, but Bloodhound cleared their throat as he composed himself. It only worked so well since the tell tale lilt of amusement still colored their words and turned it bright and ‘hap’ as they always said. “No no, no plan. But it was funny how you flinched. Are you that afraid of him?” They lifted up their arm and Huginn hopped from their shoulder to the wraps on their arm.   
  
Alexander glowered, but he refused to admit it. “He tried to  _ bite  _ me,” he said indignantly.    
  
“Because he likes the reactions he gets from you. Now, would you like to try again? And this time,  _ Huginn, _ you will  _ hegða sér.”  _ __  
__  
The raven bobbed his head at their words but Alexander didn’t buy it. The bird was a liar and a menace - how could he trust it now?   
  
But… Bloodhound’s head cocked to look at him again and they jerked their chin for him to step closer. They were too trusting, too genuine.    
  
It was hard to say no and Alexander reached forward with a resigned sigh with his hand open. “Give me a fruit. We will see how this will go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Matur - Self explained in the drabble. It means food!
> 
> hegða sér - To behave
> 
> The sign that Huginn signs to Caustic isn't in english, by the by, it's in icelandic sign language!


End file.
